1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of portable exercise devices and more specifically relates to chair-mounted exercise devices for use by seated individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society spend a substantial amount of time in a seated position. Students sit through most class sessions. Office workers often sit behind a desk throughout the workday. Individuals in occupations outside an office setting, including ticket agents and toll booth operators, for example, also sit throughout a large portion of the workday. Likewise, individuals confined to wheelchairs are restricted to a seated position with limited opportunities for relief available to them. While spending so much time sitting, many of an individual's muscles and joints are often not engaged, and, therefore, can become stiff or weaken due to disuse. While so much emphasis and time are placed on one's career and providing for one's family, little time is left in a day for an individual to stretch and exercise. Also, many exercise devices and activities are cumbersome and are not adapted to accommodate wheelchair-bound individuals.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,223,220; 6,159,133; 7,537,553; 7,780,584; 6,334,624; 4,572,501. This prior art is representative of portable exercise devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a chair-mounted exercise device for use by seated individuals should be compact, versatile, durable, user-friendly, and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable chair-mounted exercise devise system to increase the convenience of exercising while in a seated position to enhance a user's quality of life and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.